


Some words are sweet, others not so much

by BetustaMorla



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, but we know he eventually grows out of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetustaMorla/pseuds/BetustaMorla
Summary: Everything that you write in your skin will appear on your soulmate's skin AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for the soulmates AU, and there are too few of this pairing. Hope that someone enjoys this as much as I did writing it!

 

 

_Please come back._

_.................................................._

_Where are you?_

_................................................._

_Come back_

_.................................................  
_

_I miss you_

_.................................................  
_

_Why did you do it?_

_.................................................  
_

_Are you okay?_

_.................................................  
_

_Are you eating properly?_

_.................................................  
_

_Have you been resting enough?_

_.................................................  
_

_Why did you go?_

_.................................................  
_

_Come back_

_.................................................  
_

_You're an asshole_

Sasuke blinked. Had Naruto written on Sakura? No, that is her handwriting. He feels his lips pulling upward. The first smile since he left Konoha. He traces the kanji that appeared in his arm insulting him. He wonders why did she write that, or rather, why didn't she write it before?

Sakura always takes care for her kanji to be in his forearm, a place that is easy enough to hide for both of them. He doesn't think she would appreciate her messages be read by anyone but him. She writes to him almost every day, he never answer. His wish for her to stop writing to him and that she doesn't stop is always warring inside of him.

_I hate to love you_

_.................................................  
_

_Happy birthday!_

_................................................._

_Happy new year!_

_.................................................  
_

_Naruto is back!_

Naruto is back? So he had left the Village. Sasuke felt annoyance that the dobe had left Sakura alone, then crushes it with the thought of ' _You left her first, and she is your soulmate'._

_We did it! We snatched the bells from Kakashi-sensei!_

He feels another tiny smile forcing itslef on his mouth again.

_.................................................  
_

_We are going to Suna on a mission_

That one, he stared for who knows how long until it faded.

She didn't write the next day, nor the next one, nor for a week. His training sessions became more long and focused on those days, his fingers always twitching with the urge to take a brush and write.

_I'm tired_

_I wish you had been here_

Sasuke felt like he was taking a breath for the first time in a long time.

_................................................._

The moment pink hair shows on his field of vision, then his soulmate grabs that boy by the neck and starts janking and screaming at him, he is amused and annoyed she hasn't realized he is there.

"Sakura." He calls, and her jade eyes lock with his. It feels like watching to the sun after being stuck in a cave for too long, so he recoils on his mind and wishes he hadn't seen her.

.................................................

_Would you care if any of us died?_

"No, only if you did." He whispered in the darkness.

.................................................

_Don't kill your brother_

_It won't bring your family back_

He seethes after reading those kanjis and almost claws his skin off.

_................................................._

_Konoha is gone_

_Akatsuki destroyed it_

Sasuke can't care beyond knowing she is alive, maybe not well but alive.

.................................................

_Sasuke where are you?_

_You got your revenge_

_Why won't you come back?_

He tries to ignore the trickling feeling it always come with her messages, he fights the urge to read them. Yet when the others memebers of Taka aren't watching he reads them quickly, and doesn't know if he hates her longing words or that he can't shake her away from his mind the way he did to the rest of Konoha.

_.................................................  
_

_Is it true?_

_About your brother?_

_.................................................  
_

_Why are you doing this?_

_This isn't what your brother wanted_

_.................................................  
_

_Why are you making me do this?_

_I hate this_

_.................................................  
_

_The war is about to start_

_Please stay safe_

_And stop being an asshole_

_.................................................  
_

_.................................................  
_

The first time Sakura saw kanjis that weren't her own, was after the war. She bites her lip as tears fall down her cheeks. "Stupid asshole."

_I'm sorry, Sakura._


	2. What you can't read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura writes on her left arm what she doesn't want Sasuke to read.

_I wish you didn't have to go_

_You know, it scares me to think you will never come back_

_Now that you are free_

_Why would you come back?_

Sakura watched her left arm filled with kanjis she didn't dare to put down in her right one. It's been a year since Sasuke tapped her forehead and told her ' _maybe next time_ '. She didn't write in her right arm as much as she used to do either, she doesn't know what to say that aren't the same questions. He doesn't answer most of her messages and when he does its usually to her more direct questions that only required 'yes' or 'no' as an answer. 

.................................................

_I wonder why are we soulmates?_

_We are so different_

_Still I couldn't imagine anyone else to be my soulmate_

_................................................._

"Sakura." His voice made her drop the glass she had been holding. Sasuke was quick enough to catch it before it shattered in the floor.

"Sasuke! You're back." And in her apartment. He probably entered by the balcony, which made her wonder why he couldn't have just knocked in her front door.

"Hn."

She blinked. It had been fourteen months since he had left, but she had the sinking feeling he would leave again soon. "I-" She stopped herself. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Hn." He nodded. Sakura smiled to herself, his monosyllabic responses were cute when she wasn't particularly set on extracting some words from him.

.................................................

Next time Sasuke had been in Konoha she had been away in a mission. When Kakashi-sensei had told her she had missed him by two days she nearly broke the Hokage's desk in half. The white haired man had thrown her a weary look, probably thinking by the same line, then relaxed as she didn't seem inclined to let loose her temper. 

"You'll have plenty more chances to meet him in the future." Kakashi assured her.

She had forced a smile and agreed with him, she knew she didn't fool him but he didn't comment any further. She later went to her apartment and cried herself to sleep.

_Couldn't you have waited?_

.................................................

_It's hard to know the person you love is out of your reach_

_You know that?_

_Probably not_

_.................................................  
_

Sasuke's hawk was waiting for her in the railing of her balcony when she came back from her hospital shift. It bore a letter, they never were long but he at last wrote something, nothing too personal nor particularly important. But this time, there was a small package as well. Inside were a new couple of gloves, they were strong and durable she noted, but they as well had some embroidery in the shape of gray flowers around the cuffs. She took them to all her missions, it made her feel as if part of Sasuke was there with her.

This time she did write on her right arm.

_Thank you for the present_

_They have been very useful_

.................................................

It's morning, dawn is just breaking in the sky filling it with shades of bright colors. Sakura just finished her night shift in the hospital, luckily it wasn't specially busy. It still left her somewhat tired, night shifts usually had that effect. She opened the hospital doors and walked into the cool air, it took her long to realize she wasn't alone. She turned to see Sasuke leaning in the wall where shades helped to conceal him, most people would pass up his presence easily enough.

"Sasuke!" She cried in surprise. He walked up to her without saying nothing. "When did you come back?"

"Yesterday." He answered in his usual flat tone.

"Oh." They stood there a few seconds in awkward silence. "I-I received the gloves. They have come in handy, thank you."

"I know." He pointed out softly.

Sakura laughed restrained. "You're right. I think I have already thanked you. It's just sometimes I wonder-" She halted her tongue, it seemed her worn-out state was making her slip.

She hoped Sasuke hadn't noticed it. She turned to see him only to find narrowed eyes. "You wonder what?" He stressed out.

Sakura looked at her feet her hands were grasping the edge of her coat. "It's nothing."

"Sakura." He admonished.

She clenched her fists to her sides and locked eyes with him. "Do you read what I write?" She busted in a brittle voice.

"I- Yes. Always." He looked taken aback by the question.

"Always?" She answered faintly.

Sasuke broke the eye contact, he was feeling awkward, she could tell. He always did when talking about their connection. "Yes Sakura. I've always read everything you write."

_I've always read it._

"Even back then?" She asked quietly.

"Hn."

Sakura's throat contracted and her eyes started to sting. She didn't know if she felt more relief or hurt. Relief as she had always reached a part of him, but hurt that it had never been enough for him to answer back. She turned away from him as the tears started to fall, it was getting tiring that all she could do around him was cry. She felt his warmth behind her, his arm came around her shoulders and he pressed her against his chest.

"You don't have to hide." He whispered in her ear. Warmth filled her intermediately as their connection hummed at the close contact they barely ever had. "You're so strong Sakura. You deserved better."

She wanted to punch him, but instead she cried harder. Sasuke hugged her closer. She finally calmed enough to small hiccups, so Sasuke started to step back. She didn't let him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest. "I don't want better. I just want you."

Sasuke took a sharp breath and pulled her head back. Their eyes locked again, he drew together their foreheads and smiled at her. "I love you. I will always love you."

Sakura's eyes grew wide and some more tears fell down, but this time they were born out of joy. Then she pulled him by the neck and kissed him softly, he complied to her and she could feel him smile against her lips. Finally something clicked into place, it felt like all the hurt and waiting was nothing but a dream of the past, today they would build a better future together as it was meant to be since the start.

.................................................

.................................................

"Do you write in your left arm?" Sasuke asked her before he took off again.

Sakura looked surprised then guiltily looked at her feet. "Sometimes." She muttered. "How did you know?"

"I can feel it." Even if he didn't have his left arm any longer he could tell there was the same tingling he felt when one of her kanjis appeared on his skin. At first he had discarded it as another phantom sensation, but after some time he realized it wasn't that. The connection soulmates shared went beyond flesh, it was a connection between their souls and minds. Just because he didn't have his arm to read what she wrote didn't mean he didn't know she had been writing things she knew he couldn't see.

Sakura didn't ask how he could feel it, she only seemed to realize he could. "Sorry. I won't do it any more."

He frowned, that wouldn't do. "Do it in your right arm."

"What?"

"Write it in your right arm."

"But-" She looked down again. "Sometimes they aren't nice things. And I don't want to burden you."

He sighed and stepped closer. "Anything you want to say, I want to know what it is. Good or bad, it makes me feel closer to you." He understood she didn't want to make him feel guilty for being away, it didn't matter because he would feel that way whether she wrote to him or not. He hadn't mentioned to her before how he noticed she didn't write to him as often as before since he thought she didn't want to do it anymore. He wouldn't admit to her either that he missed her annoying nagging after his health or other small things. "I might not always answer, but I'll always read what you have to say."

Sakura's face turned the same shade as her hair. "Sasuke, t-then I will."

"Hn." He turned to leave but Sakura called him again. He stopped and watched her over his shoulder.

"Next time-next time I'll go with you!" She was still slightly flustered, but her eyes burned with determination.

This time he didn't go back to tap her forehead and tell her _maybe next time_. He just smiled and kept walking, but before he was out of earshot he said "Next time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading this as I did writing it. I want to give special thanks to Daledesu, that comment really inspired me to add a second part for this short fic!


End file.
